History of the world
The history of the world, to put it mildly, can be hard to assess at times. Naturally, we know near nothing of the world before writing was developed. Only mummified remains that have been excavated can give us a clue to the origins of mankind. Yet, none have been so sufficient to give us the whole picture (or even a clear one). Things get a lot easier when you reach the "age of migrations" 4000 years ago, as the Erinian historians have dubbed it. This period signifies enormous migrations and subsequent settlements of humans in Mikana, Casary and Dovania. This period is also the one where writing was introduced to the world in general, leading to a generalization that humans were its inventors. These writings gives us a much clearer picture of the period, although few have survived over the years.The origin of the migrations have been studied rigorously, but all have lead to unclear answers, most pointing the origin to be somewhere in Central Mikana. The world before the migrations appears to have been inhabited by various sentient species, warring with each other and themselves. Almost all of these species are extinct and most are unknown to us, we only know of 6 species in total. Sites near Karlstown in western Wonden province have revealed 3 meter tall humanoids nicknamed "the Karlsgiants". Another species called "the Siduan bat-people" had small leathery wings that they might have used to glide trough the air, although some historians have been sceptical of this. The 2 other species excavated, called "the Horoni" and the "Mypar people", were far less noteworthy, being very similar to humans aside from some small variations in bone structure. Last but not least are the Vorians, the only one of these species that survives to this day. They are also very similar to humans, but their bodies are generally thinner, taller and often lighter. But more on them later. All of these species with the Vorians as an exception seem to have been eradicated by the arrival of humans, wether these extinctions were deliberate or simply an accident is not quite clear. In around 2500 BF (acronym for after foundation) the first centralized human was created in Ardenia, called the Joman Empire. The jomans dominated the Ardenian peninsula for 500 years before being rivaled by the newly formed Karput Empire. The Karputs and the Jomans fought each other in a series of wars for around 600 years before a new civlization emerged in Ardenia, the Anari. With the help of the Karputs, the Anari destroyed the Jomans and occupied all of thei lands, and then turned on the Karputs to take land from them as well. To this day the Anari remain as the dominant people of Ardenia. The Karputs survived however, and transformed into the fanatical theocracy known as the Karput Confederation. But before all this, during the Joman Empire's apex, the second human state was created in the south of the Bungal peninsula in Casary. In